Brooklyn's Tour
by Grimwood
Summary: Brooklyn was having some adventures of his own. A skiff from Avalon shows up in the lake in Manhatten. Brooklyn, his Pokepals, Hudson, Jeoffery Robbins, and Gillie the seeing eye dog take the skiff for their
1. Skiff

Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for characters/species not already owned by someone else. I like Gargoyles, Animorphs, and Pokemon. This crossover story line contains all three. Enjoy! ~Grimwood ~grimwood83@yahoo.com  
  
Oh, a couple of notes: * = telepathy/thought-speak " = regular speech/quote ~Commercial Break~ = generally, a shift in characters and/or location that lets you take a break for getting a snack or whatever and can be ignored ~~ = automatic translation of the Pokemon spoken language # = translated Yeerk speech. If you need to see what an Andalite looks like, go to www.scholastic.com/animorphs and click on the link that goes directly to the books. It shows Ax on some of the book covers, his brother on the cover to Andalite Chronicles, an Andalite female on Hork-Bajir Chronicles, and Visser Three/One, who has an Andalite host body, on Visser. IF a person wishes to "borrow" a character that I have invented, they must ASK FIRST! I will then consider letting them use it.  
  
Brooklyn's Tour  
  
The Skiff  
  
~One year after Demona's defeat, Brooklyn is off on his own adventure~  
  
~~This is going to be the final badge we'll need to get into the Johto League. Do you think we'll qualify?~~ Soda the Eevee asked. It was resting on Brooklyn's shoulder as they glided over the Charicific Valley. Brooklyn had three more hours until sunrise and wondered where the nearest and safest place to spend the day would be.  
  
"Sure, we'll qualify. I just hope we don't get pitted against Marco, Jake, or Lexington. I'm not entirely sure I want to battle my friends," the red Gargoyle replied. He didn't want to battle Lexington because his rookery brother had teamed up with an Andalite female. Brooklyn didn't want to fight Marco because of the sharpness of his mind. As for Jake, Brooklyn figured that the "leader" of the Animorphs was too good at adapting to peculiar situations. Not to mention that he expertly had acted like a war general before the downfall of the Yeerk empire.  
  
~~Remind me. How did Lexington get a female Andalite on his team?~~ Soda inquired.  
  
"Reading my mind, Soda? I didn't know you were psychic." Soda chuckled at the joke. Brooklyn continued, "Well, they met at a night class that she taught. And her name is Andreecia-Ellanora- Isthyria. I think she's Ax' cousin. Anyway, she and Lexington call each other 'Lex' and 'Dreesh' for short."  
  
~~What sort of class?~~  
  
"One to help people understand Andalite technologies and 'Seerow's Law'. I heard Lexington talking about the class for three nights straight! I think you and the rest of our Pokepals were visiting Rachel and Macbeth." Brooklyn heaved a sigh of regret. Broadway has Angela, and now Lexington has an Andalite female dubbed Dreesh. As for himself, the red Gargoyle didn't have a female that would even consider snuggling up to him.  
  
Down below, a female Charizard was feeling down on her own luck. She wanted a mate. However, this Charizard had been turned down by several suitors. Their reason was she was an unusual red orange color instead of the pale orange or yellow orange!  
  
Glancing skyward, she saw what looked like a red Charizard whose tail flame had sadly gone out. Pumping her wings, the female took to the sky to investigate.  
  
Brooklyn noticed a creature take off from the ground. He steadied himself in the air. Soda complained as the Gargoyle got out his Pokedex. Brooklyn aimed it at the flyer and the Pokedex said, "Charizard, the fully evolved form of Charmander."  
  
Brooklyn exclaimed, "This one's a red orange! Cool!"  
  
At the same moment of "cool," Soda sarcastically replied, ~~No kidding.~~  
  
~~Excuse me,~~ the female Charizard said. She had reached them quite rapidly. ~~Um, why are you using a human device if you're a Charizard?~~  
  
"I'm not a Charizard! I'm a Gargoyle," Brooklyn corrected with a touch of pride.  
  
~~Are you sure?~~ she inquired. The Charizard had realized this creature was male. She wasn't very sure what to do and felt a little disappointed.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. My friends call me Brooklyn and so can you."   
  
~~Thanks, Brooklyn,~~ the female Charizard said with a sigh.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
~~Oh, nothing much.~~ A tear trickled down her face.  
  
~~Brooklyn,~~ Soda began gently, ~~this Charizard is a down-hearted . . . female!~~  
  
Brooklyn almost lost his aerial balance. The next thought to cross his mind was "damsel in distress." "Say, could you direct me to a place for a landing? I can't hover indefinitely and would enjoy talking to you."  
  
The Charizard was startled. She showed Brooklyn to her cavern and they got comfy. Soda went back in its Pokeball without being asked. That made the Gargoyle feel awkward.  
  
He and the Charizard talked about their rough luck with the opposite gender of their own species. By the time they were done, Brooklyn had nicknamed her Thermal. The sun would soon rise. Thermal agreed to protect him for the day.  
  
That night, Thermal was surprised by the cracking of stone that was Brooklyn waking up. They decided to get better acquainted. Also, Thermal wanted to meet all of his other Pokepals. A few hours later, they were all fully familiar with each other and the reason that Brooklyn could understand Pokemon.  
  
Just as Thermal escorted her new friends out, Charla and her trainer showed up! ~~Uh-oh. Brooklyn, I don't think they're gonna like my leaving the valley with you. They're extremely protective of those of us here in the Charicific Valley,~~ Thermal stated worriedly.  
  
Charla looked at her trainer in surprise. Her trainer scolded, "You'd better not be planning to capture that Charizard! You risk charges of poaching if you do!"  
  
Thermal shuddered and Brooklyn felt obliged to explain. "I'm not capturing her," he said at the end of a long, resigned sigh. He handed the human his Pokedex. She read the Gargoyle's ID very carefully and found how trustworthy he and all Gargoyles are.  
  
~~So can I go?~~ Thermal asked hopefully.  
  
~~I dunno if that's a good idea. Someone may try to capture you,~~ Charla expressed her concern.  
  
"I've a hunch that's not very wise. At least, not until the breeding season is over," Charla's trainer spoke of her own concerns at the same time.  
  
"You've never been through Oberon's Gate, have you?" Brooklyn wondered aloud. He found the human's ability to communicate with the Charizard indirectly very baffling.  
  
"No, but I've been around Charizard enough to understand them," Charla's trainer said calmly. "It may go against our better judgement, but since this Charizard WANTS to go, we can't keep her against her own free will."  
  
~~Thank you!~~ Thermal exclaimed happily.  
  
"Yeah, thanks a ton! I promise you won't regret it," Brooklyn informed Charla and her trainer. "Besides, protectiveness is something we have in common. It's a Gargoyle's first and foremost instinct." That left Charla and her trainer something to think about. Brooklyn began to climb the cliff wall as Thermal pumped her wings and took flight.  
  
The she-Charizard noticed that Brooklyn was still climbing. She swooped down to him and inquired, ~~Can't you fly?~~  
  
"Nope. I can only glide. I need enough altitude to catch the wind currents beneath my wings," he explaned.  
  
~~Oh.~~ Thermal then plucked Brooklyn off the cliff and threw him on her back. She flew them effortlessly higher. When she figured they must be high enough - they had cleared the cliffs of the Charicific Valley - she asked, ~~This high enough?~~  
  
"Yep." Thermal flipped over and the startled Gargoyle fell off! Quickly, he righted himself and glided next to his new friend.  
  
~~Which way from here?~~  
  
"North, I think."  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
  
~Goldenrod City Gym, two nights later, mid-battle~  
  
Brooklyn had been allowed to use three Pokemon against the gym leader's one Miltank. His first choice was Soda, who was bull-dosed by Miltank's Roll Out! The Gargoyle's second choice had been Tyde, a Poliwhirl. Tyde was also flattened by Roll Out!  
  
"Which now? Deputy or Wind Song?" he rehtorically asked.  
  
~~Neither. I'm large enough that I should be able to pick Miltank up. Please, let me try,~~ Thermal answered with a paw on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"That's just crazy enough to work!" Brooklyn replied with a snap of his fingers. "I choose Thermal!"  
  
An official person stated dryly, "The challenger has chosen a Charizard of a different color."  
  
"Thermal, you know what to do!" the Gargoyle called out encouragingly.  
  
Thermal jumped into the air and began to fly around. Miltank's owner called for Roll Out. Just as the Pokemon curled up and began to roll, the red-orange Charizard swooped down! Before the Roll Out had sufficient momentum to block any attacks, Miltank was plucked clean off the ground. Thermal used Fire Spin while keeping a firm grip. Fire Spin was followed by a Seismic Toss.  
  
Miltank didn't get up and it's eyes showed that swirl that indicates either dizziness or unconsciousness. The official announced, "The challenger Brooklyn of Manhatten has won the match!"  
  
Brooklyn and his Pokepals cheered as the badge was handed to the red Gargoyle. "That was fantastic, Thermal!" Brooklyn gave a companionly slap to Thermal's shoulder.  
  
~~Thank you,~~ she replied, blushing a little.   
  
"No, I should be thanking you!" Brooklyn stated, emphasising "I" and "you". Thermal's blush brightened.  
  
They spent the next day at the Goldenrod City Pokemon Center.  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
  
~Brooklyn's team of Pokemon had made it to fourth place in the Johto League within the next few weeks. Brooklyln and Thermal were quite fond of each other now. Five months after being at Goldenrod City, the group is about to transverse through Oberon's Gate~  
  
  
~~D'you think your friends will like me?~~ Thermal asked.  
  
~~Of course they will!~~ the recently evolved Wind Song replied. It had evolved fully into Wigglytuff.   
  
Soda, Tyde, and Deputy - a Sandslash - agreed. Brooklyn aslo knew Wind Song was right. "Don't worry! It takes more than a Charizard to phase our friends," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.  
  
"Yo! Professor Oak! Ya seen Mewtwo? We need Thermal to get transdimensional clearance."  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, right. Mewtwo and Mew traded off again. Mew is in the lounge, Brooklyn," Professor Oak replied absentmindedly.   
  
Brooklyn lead his team to the lounge. As they entered, Mew nearly crashed into the Gargoyle's chest! "Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going," it stated apologetically.  
  
"That's okay. Hey, can Thermal have clearance?" Brooklyn slapped his forehead with a barely audible "oops, forgot to intruduce 'em" and introduced the female Charizard to the kitten-like Pokemon.   
  
~~Pleasure to make your acquaintance,~~ Thermal stated politely.  
  
"Yes, a pleasure," Mew replied. It hovered innocently infront of her. "Clearance granted. Brooklyn, I've now telepathicaly showed Thermal the Eyrie Building. You know the routine by now." The small Pokemon vanished into the kitchen.  
  
"Thermal, keep the Eyrie Building in mind. The rest know the drill and will be thinking of it, too. It's weird, but it's the only way to open Oberon's Gate from this side," Brooklyn explained.  
  
"HEY! Wait up!" they heard someone shout. Skidding into the room was Marco, Jake, Cassie, Lexington, and Andreecia. It had been Marco who'd shouted. All their Pokemon were inside Poke- balls. Dreesh didn't have any Pokemon, though she had her Pokedex/ID.  
  
"Okay. Soda, Tyde, Deputy, and Wind Song! Return!" Brooklyn called out as he held four Poke- balls. The specified Pokemon went willingly inside them. "Guys, this is my new friend Thermal. Thermal, these are some of my friends." Brooklyn named and pointed out who was who. Then all of them focused on the Eyrie Building and went through Oberon's Gate.  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
~Eyrie Building, same night, tower where Oberon's Gate is located~  
  
*They're coming,* Mewtwo announced calmly. It always kept in touch with Mew. They would tell each other when the gate was going to be used.   
  
Broadway, Angela, and Ax stepped aside. They had asked Mewtwo when their friends would be back. The super-clone had told them that it didn't know. However, the psychic Pokemon promised to give them that information when it became available.  
  
Luckily, they had visited the tower each night for a month. "Look!" exclaimed Broadway. "It's opening!"  
  
There was a blue circle pulsing in the air infront of them. Soon, it expanded to approximately eight feet in diameter. Dreesh came through first. She was followed by Thermal, Cassie, Brooklyn, Lexington, Jake, and Marco.  
  
"Finally!" said Angela, exasperated.  
  
*Prince Jake? A new problem has developed.*  
  
*Why do you keep calling him "Prince Jake"?* Dreesh inquired, irratated.   
  
At the same time, Jake replied, "What problem is that, Ax?"  
  
Ax ignored his cousin, not for the first time. He said, *Doctor Sevarius has decided to take some Hork-Bajir, Andalites, and humans captive.*  
  
Jake rubbed his temples. Dr. Sevarius had begun to cause trouble just as Demona was defeated. Xanatos had briefed the Animorphs on the mad geneticist, so they at least knew whom they were going up against. "Greaaat. What does he want in return for their freedom?"  
  
*That's where the problem begins,* Mewtwo stated. It hovered a little more to the left. *He has not requested a ransom.*  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone who had just come through Oberon's Gate exclaimed quite loudly. Just then, all the Gargoyles turned to stone!  
  
At that moment, Callahan showed up. She'd been tracking Dr. Sevarius and had a bit of trouble. ~~Uno problemo, compadres,~~ she began. ~~Our crazy doctor has just left Mexico and headed for Canada. On top of that is a second problem: he tranked me and put this dumb tracking collar on. It's fire-, ice-, water-, and CHILD proof! So, can anybody hack the codes and get it off?~~  
  
"Hold on a nano! That thing's everything proof, right?" Marco double-checked.  
  
~~Yeah, that's about it. Can you get off or not?~~  
  
"Can I keep it once it's off?"  
  
~~I don't see why you'd want to, but I don't have any objections.~~ Callahan was very baffled.  
  
"Great!" Marco began hacking. That didn't work. Dreesh tried next. Though she didn't get the thing to come off, the Andalite female did manage to deactivate it. Ax took his turn. When he failed to get the code right, the young male Andalite warrior decided to use his tail blade instead!  
  
*Callahan, I would recommend that you hold very still. What I'm about to do won't hurt and won't take long. I assure you,* Ax said calmly. FWAPP! Clunk. Ax's tail blade had sliced through the collar, which then fell to the floor.  
  
~~Thanks, I think,~~ Callahan stated. She'd barely registered the words "hold very still" when the collar fell off.  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
~That night~  
  
With roaring and the cracking of stone, the Gargoyles awoke. Bronx suddenly came up and began barking. "What is it, Bronx?" Brooklyn asked. Bronx merely continued to bark.  
  
~~He says, "When's breakfast? Who's this? Hurry up. Welcome home. Ya comin'?" Well, you asked,~~ Callahan replied with a shrug.  
  
~~Whoa, back up! You can understand Bronx?~~ Pikachu inquired.  
  
~~I understand three languages: human, canine, and Pokemon. I speak K-9 and Pokemon. You got a problem with that?~~ Callahan's fiery hackles went up.  
  
"No problem here," Marco stated with his hands up, palms out.  
  
"Ooookaay. Uh, which of us is Bronx ta. . ? Wait! He never met Thermal before an' neither have you. Guys, this is Thermal. Thermal, these are more of my friends," Brooklyn said and finished the introductions.  
  
*Welcome,* said Mewtwo calmly.  
  
"Everyone's well rested, so I suggest we follow Bronx to the kitchen," Broadway suggested with a pat on his rotund belly. Marco held back a rude comment. Everyone headed downstairs except Mewtwo, the gate's guardian.  
  
When they arrived in the kitchen, they recieved a second surprise: Lord Oberon and his Queen Titania! "My Lord and Lady came to check on Young Master Alexander," Owen explained with a wave at Their Majesties.  
  
~~I never realized you had so many friends, Brooklyn,~~ Thermal commented. More introductions followed for the female Charizard's benefit. Then Mewtwo telepathically introduced her to anyone that was associated with Oberon's Gate that she may encounter.  
  
"Good morning, Your Majesties," Angela greeted.  
  
Marco, ever the bold one, gave Oberon a clout on the shoulder. "Mornin'! Say, didjya know Callahan can understand Bronx? I learned that this morning. Please pass the bacon, Broadway," he rambled, heading for one of the chairs around the table.  
  
"You are undeniably more impertinent than Puck," the ruler of Avalon stated. Glaring at Marco, the fay lord continued, "Which is an unwise habit for a mortal to get into."  
  
At this, Owen raised a knowing eyebrow. "Indeed, m'lord."  
  
Marco, rebuked, drawled, "Oookay. I'll remember that one. Promise." Jake rolled his eyes in understandable disbelief. The two Andalites, standing on some hay that Owen had on hand, had all four eyes on Marco as he made his promise.  
  
Owen hid a smile from his Lord and Lady. The fay didn't want more punishment on top of his limited abilities and banishment from Avalon.   
  
Soon, everyone was finishing their first meal of the night. They heard footsteps and voices. "Another quest is the only reason Avalon would send that skiff back passenger-less," Elisa argued.  
  
"I doubt we are intended to continue a quest that has ended," Goliath countered with a paw on his friend's shoulder.   
  
"But what if it HADN'T ended? What if Avalon-?" the lady cop attempted to continue.  
  
Titania looked at the pair as they entered and interrupted, "What are you talking about? Surely Avalon would not send a lonely skiff to Manhatten?"  
  
"What skiff?" Jake and Brooklyn asked simultaneously. Elisa rubbed the back of her neck. Of all the stories to be shared, the "Avalon Adventures" had been evaded. Now, those stories, save for the one of New Olympus, were told.  
  
"But who does the skiff want?" Jake inquired. Elisa shrugged. Titania looked startled, for all that she had been in a couple of the tales. Even Lord Oberon, who only had a part in one of the adventures, was baffled.  
  
Owen spoke up. "Perhaps Avalon wants volunteers." He adjusted his glasses.  
  
"I'll go!" Brooklyn exclaimed with a hand zipping into the air.  
  
~~Not without me you don't,~~ Thermal stated.  
  
Hudson walked in. "What're we volunteering for? I s'pose I should keep an eye on th' lad an' lass." Hudson was briefed on the situation. "I'll definitely go. May we bring my friend Jeoffery Robbins along? He's been wishin' fer an adventure," the elderly Gargoyle stated.  
  
"If you can convince him, then I don't see why not," Queen Titania replied.  
  
Brooklyn and Thermal cheered. Hudson did, too, though not as boisterously.  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
~Jeoffery Robbins's house, a while later~  
  
Hudson had explained matters to the blind man. "Ye've said ya need somethin' new fer yuir books. What d'ye say?" the eldest Gargoyle proposed.   
  
"A quest?" Jeoffery wondered aloud. "Well, I'd like to bring Gillie with me. Other than that, I'd be more than happy to go with you, Hudson." The seeing eye dog, Gillie, wagged her tail.  
  
"I'll carry Gillie," Brooklyn offered.  
  
"An' I'll carry Jeoffery," Hudson stated. The team headed back to the Eyrie Building.  
  
When they arrived, Elisa and Goliath led the way to the skiff. Titania gave them an enchanted pack with rations of food for everyone and some sleeping materials for those who'd need it. Oberon enchanted Jeoffery to understand Pokemon. Then he and the others had also been enchanted to understand K-9.  
  
"Good luck to you all," Titania stated. Hudson steadied the skiff while Jeoffery and Gillie got in. Brooklyn let Hudson and Thermal in next, and he went last.  
  
"Thank ye, Yuir Majesty," Hudson replied. After some short good byes, the group began their quest. More would be told, except that is for other stories yet to come. . . .  
  
Temporarily The End 


	2. First Stop

Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for characters/species not already owned by someone else. I like Gargoyles, Animorphs, and Pokemon. This crossover story line contains all three. Enjoy! ~Grimwood ~grimwood83@yahoo.com  
  
Oh, a couple of notes: * = telepathy/thought-speak " = regular speech/quote ~Commercial Break~ = generally, a shift in characters and/or location that lets you take a break for getting a snack or whatever and can be ignored ~~ = automatic translation of the Pokemon spoken language # = translated Yeerk speech {} = a translation of anything else that needs translating. If you need to see what an Andalite looks like, go to www.scholastic.com/animorphs and click on the link that goes directly to the books. It shows Ax on some of the book covers, his brother on the cover to Andalite Chronicles, an Andalite female on Hork-Bajir Chronicles, and Visser Three/One, who has an Andalite host body, on Visser. IF a person wishes to "borrow" a character that I have invented, they must ASK FIRST! I will then consider letting them use it.  
  
Brooklyn's Tour  
  
The First Stop  
  
~Lake near Hogwarts Castle, an hour before dawn~  
  
The skiff slowly headed for the shore. Not any of its passengers - Brooklyn, Thermal, Hudson, Jeoffery, Gillie, and all of Brooklyn's other Pokemon - knew where they were. Of course, for all they knew, their little party could be in an alternate dimension.  
  
~~It gets awfully difficult to tell these days,~~ Deputy the Sandslash commented about the dimensions. For some strange reason, all of the Poke-balls had malfunctioned. This had caused the Pokemon other than Thermal - who hadn't been captured in one in the first place - to suddenly come out.  
  
"This place smells so clean," Jeoffery Robbins stated. "What does it look like?"   
  
"Well," Brooklyn began, "there's a huge castle right in front of us. We're on a very large lake. There's a forest surrounding the castle at a fair distance. I'm not real sure how to describe one area. In some respects, it looks kinda like a football stadium, yet parts of this thing would never be seen in one."  
  
The blind man got thinking. He'd read about various castles, but they all had moats rather than lakes. His dog Gillie barked once. "What d'you smell?" Jeoffery inquired.  
  
{A strange human,} the seeing eye dog replied.  
  
Hudson began reaching for his sword, but Brooklyn rested a hand on the other Gargoyle's lower arm. "Wait," the red one said. "We don't even know if this human's a threat."  
  
{He doesn't smell friendly.} Gillie looked up at her owner with soft, brown eyes.  
  
Professor Snape had sensed something strange by the lake. Upon investigation, he found a small boat with one muggle and various "pets." He doubted Dumbledore would be pleased to know that a muggle had made it to Hogwarts.  
  
"Who goes there?" the potions teacher demanded in his most menacing voice.  
  
"Volunteers for Avalon," the one human on the tiny boat replied, cocking his head to one side. "I'm Jeoffery Robbins. These are my traveling companions. I'd point out who's who, but I'm not sure which is standing where." He shrugged as his dog licked his hand reassuringly.  
  
"I am called Hudson. Th' beaked lad be Brooklyn, an' th' dragon with th' fiery tail's Thermal. Th' dog be Gillie, an' I havenae clue what Brooklyn calls his other comrades," the elderly Gargoyle introduced. He pointed out who was who that he knew of during the introduction.  
  
"Wind Song's the pink one. Soda has the cream-colored ruff about its neck. Tyde is in the water, and Deputy is the one that looks like a mutated mole," Brooklyn replied with a shrug of his own.  
  
Hudson then asked, "An' who might ye be?" His hand rested on the pommel of his sword, anticipating possible battle.  
  
"I am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the man in a black robe replied snidely.  
  
~~I don't like him,~~ Thermal growled.  
  
{Me, either,} Gillie agreed with a whimper.  
  
Soda, Tyde, and Deputy also expressed their dislike of Professor Snape. Fortunately, Snape could only understand Jeoffery and the Gargoyles. "We need a safe place tae spend th' day," Hudson informed the professor while each Pokemon and Gillie were thinking of what more to say about him. "It'll be sunrise soon."   
  
"Your castle looks like it has lots of places that a Gargoyle could roost," Brooklyn added, thinking of Castle Wyvern back before the one thousand years of stone slumber.  
  
Snape scowled deeply. "And what of your little boat?"  
  
"Th' skiff can take care o' itself!" Hudson snapped.  
  
Simultaneously, Jeoffery replied, "Avalon does what it wishes with its skiffs." Raising one eyebrow, he continued, "Hudson, could you lend me a hand? Gillie can guide me on land, but getting out of the skiff is another matter entirely."  
  
The elder of the two Gargoyles was startled by the request but didn't say so. "Aye, lad," he stated instead. "I'll help ye." Hudson gripped the arm of his friend and pulled Mr. Robbins into a standing postition. From there, Hudson hopped out and kept Jeoffery from falling over while climbing more delicately out of the skiff. Gillie disembarked next, followed by the Pokemon, and Brooklyn left the boat last.  
  
"Always last. . ." the younger Gargoyle muttered to himself.  
  
"The castle wouldn't be as safe as Hagrid's," a new voice stated, causing the sojourners to jump.   
  
{This guy I like!} Gilllie announced after a good sniff of the new comer, her tongue flopping out of her mouth. This human had a very long, white beard.   
  
"I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Follow me, please," the bearded man requested. He led them to Hagrid's, gave a round of introductions, and left with the scowling Snape not quite in tow.  
  
Hagrid was extrodarniraly tall, with black hair - both facial and on top of his head. His guests didn't surprise him at all, though his boarhound wasn't exactly pleased. Having two visitors turn to stone bothered the boarhound Fang more than it did his master. Hagrid chatted for a while with Jeoffery, while Gillie and Fang exchanged sniffs and became friends.  
  
During the day, Hagrid had Jeoffery and the Pokemon participate in one of his classes because the lesson he had very carefully prepared had been vandalized before the skiff travelers had arrived the previous night.  
  
"Hagrid, what sort of creatures are THOSE supposed to be?" a white-blonde, slick-haired boy asked with a sneer at his professor.  
  
"Well, young Malfoy, these are Pokemon. Except o' course fer Gillie, whose jus' a reg'lur dawg. An' Jeoffery's jus' a human tha's blind." Hagrid deliberately neglected to mention that Jeoffery Robbins was a muggle.  
  
"Pleased to meet all of you," Jeoffery said politely in the general direction of the students based on Malfoy's comment and the sounds of material swishing about fidgeting feet.  
  
{I like some of them but not all of 'em,} Fang told Gillie. She agreed and said so. Fang continued, {Malfoy for instance is the one I like the very least.}  
  
{I can smell why,} Gillie admitted with her hackles slightly raised. Jeoffery sensed his dog's displeasure and quieted her with a gentle hand rubbing between Gillie's ears.  
  
"Gillie helps me a lot. Since I lost my sight in Vietnam, I've struggled to learn how to cope. Gillie here makes things twice as easy," Robbins was informing Hermione, who'd asked about the dog being in such a different harness. "Don't blind people from where you're from have guide animals? All be it, not everyone that applies for one gets one."  
  
"I wouldn't know, sir. I haven't met that many blind people," Hermione replied.  
  
Malfoy stepped closer to Deputy. Gillie informed Fang that she had a job to do and said, {Jeoffery! A student is too close to the Pokemon!} Of course, the students only heard deep barking.  
  
"I wouldn't get too close if I were you," he said. "Pokemon don't often get along with strangers. Good girl, Gillie." Reaching in his pocket, Mr. Robbins pulled out a dog biscuit for his faithful pet.  
  
"If you're blind, how d'you know what I'm doing?" Malfoy inquired. He was in range of any of Deputy's attacks should the Sandslash choose to use them.  
  
"That's Gillie's job. She tells me when there's trouble or if it's safe. Gillie acts as my eyes," the blind man replied. "Besides, Pokemon can be quite dangerous. Thermal is techniquelly still wild. The others are a little more domesticated."  
  
"'Domesticated'? Aren't they tame?" Neville Longbottom wanted to know as he stepped further away from the Pokemon.  
  
Jeoffery chuckled. "No, they're not 'tame'. To be 'tame,' they'd have to, how did Webster's Dictionary put it? They'd become completely docile, or something like that. But being 'domesticated,' they wouldn't necessarily be docile."  
  
"You'll have ta excuse Longbottom, Mr. Robbins. He don't have much luck with beasties," Hagrid said in a loud whisper. He continued in his normal voice, "Okay, Jeoffery! How d'we care for 'em?"  
  
"To tell the truth, I only met them last night. When the sun goes down, ask Brooklyn. He oughta know. These guys are his friends, after all." Jeoffery sat down on the grass. Gillie layed down next to him.  
  
"Brooklyn? Who's Brooklyn?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"A friend. He's younger than Hudson, but I can't tell you more. Not that I don't want to, just that I met them after I became blind. I can only tell 'em apart by their voices." The blind man scratched his dog's head between the ears.  
  
"Why can't they talk to us now?" Malfoy demanded.  
  
"Because they're alseep. They'll awake at dusk, I assure you."  
  
"But we're not allowed outside after dark!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation.  
  
"Then maybe they'll visit you in the castle," Jeoffery said calmly in hermione's general direction.  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
Later that afternoon, after all of Hagrid's classes were over with, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to visit Hagrid. Hagrid was surprised, and the half-giant let them in. "What brings you three up?" he asked.  
  
"We suspect Malfoy's gonna ruin your planned lesson again," Harry stated flatly. He and his friends knew Malfoy was making things difficult for Hagrid. While in their third year, Malfoy tried to get him fired! What no one could figure out, however, was how Malfoy was accomplishing things like freeing Hagrid's animals or something.  
  
"Oh, dear," Hagrid muttered. "Well, if Jeoffery's right, then th' Pokemon can take care o' themselves."  
  
~~Of course we can!~~ Soda exclaimed with a vehement flick of its tail. ~~Why shouldn't we be able to?~~  
  
"Easy, Soda. No one said you couldn't," Jeoffery replied. He'd learned to tell the voices of the Pokemon apart during the day.  
  
"Hagrid, any idea who Mr. Robbins is talking to?" Ron inquired, baffled.  
  
"Soda. Tha's th' li'l feller wi' th' brown an' cream fur," replied Hagrid thoughtfully, tugging gently at his beard. "Unless I'm wrong, o'course. An' th' one resemblin' a dragon is Thermal." Thermal nodded in agreement. "Haven't 'eard th' names o' the other fellers often enough ta get 'em straightened out jus' yet."  
  
{Jeoffery, tell 'em the names are Tyde, Deputy, and Wind Song,} Gillie suggested with a small wag of her tail in encouragement.   
  
~~Yeah, and that I'm the pink one,~~ added Wind Song helpfully.  
  
Jeoffery sighed and said, "Gillie says the other names are Tyde, Deputy, and Wind Song. Wind Song says she's the pink one."  
  
~~Tell 'em Tyde's blue and Deputy's dirty yellow,~~ Thermal advised. Jeoffery translated.  
  
"Ya mean ya can talk to 'em?" Hagrid practically demanded to know with evident surprise.  
  
"Well, Lord Oberon enchanted me to understand dogs and Pokemon," Mr. robbins replied, scratching Gillie's ears.  
  
"Lord Oberon? Who's he?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ah, bless the inquistive mind," Jeoffery stated. Then he answered the question with, "He's the lord and ruler of Avalon and its Third Race."  
  
"'Third Race'? What's that s'posed to mean?" Ron immediately wanted to know. He scratched the head of Fang the boarhound.  
  
"Avalon has three known races: Gargoyles, humans, and Oberon's Children. 'Oberon's Children' is usually metaphorical for all fay, faeries, sprites, and the like. For a better description, talk to the Gargoyles. They've seen some of Oberon's family, after all," the blind man explained with a tap just to the side of his right eye as a subtle reminder for his lack of vision. He had ticked off some of the common names for Oberon's kids on his fingers.  
  
"It's a good thing sunsets earlier in th' win'er," Hagrid abruptly stated.  
  
"Why's that, Hagrid?" Jeoffery asked out of genuine curiosity.  
  
"Because you an' yer friends can come tae dinner in th' grand hall, o'course. If ya want, I mean. An' yer Gargoyle friends'll wake sooner, too."  
  
{Does that dinner invatation extend to ALL of us?} Gillie asked hopefully, looking up at her master.  
  
~~Yeah, what about the rest of us?~~ Soda quipped.  
  
Jeoffery repeated their concerns. Hagrid sent Hermione at a run to ask a Professor McGonagall. Hermione, McGonagall, and Dumbledore returned shortly there after.  
  
McGonagall's stern face changed to shock when she saw the Pokemon and still sleeping Gargoyles. She had doubted that Hudson and Brooklyn were even real! "Besides," the lady professor firmly stated, "they look like 'grotesques' and not 'gargoyles' to me."  
  
Jeoffery had Gillie and the Pokemon describe to him everything in as much detail as possible. That way, he would have a better idea of what was going on should he decide to tell the adventure to anyone in the near or distant future.  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
~After sunset, Grand Hall of Hogwarts~  
  
"This is cool!" Brooklyn exclaimed.  
  
~~I'd say "boring,"~~ Tyde complained. Being a water type, the Poliwhirl wanted to be in water.  
  
~~Be nice!~~ Soda snapped. ~~How often do we get to be in a place like this?~~  
  
~~Soda's right. For once, anyway,~~ Wind Song agreed.  
  
"Guys! Knock it off, will ya? If your Pokeballs were working, I'd send you back in!" Brooklyn scolded. Thermal liked it when the others were scolded for misbehavior. She personally thought the other Pokemon, save Deputy, were all acting very immature.  
  
Hudson folded his wings into the dignified cape position. "Sirs and madams, thank ye fer yuir hospitality. I'm Hudson. It's been a long time since I've ever been in a castle for a banquet," the brown Gargoyle said politely and bowed.  
  
Brooklyn followed the elderly Gargoyle's example by having his wings also fold into the cape position. He, too, bowed and said, "Yes, thank you. I'm Brooklyn, and these are my friends: Thermal the Charizard, Tyde the Poliwhirl, Soda the Eevee, Wind Song the Wigglytuff, and Deputy the Sandslash." He pointed to each in turn. They all bowed as their name was called. Er, those with four legs did a fair imitation of a bow, anyway.  
  
Hudson helped Jeoffery face the head table. "Name's Jeoffery Robbins," he said with a bow. "This is my seing eye dog Gillie. She's a big help." Gillie wagged her tail. Being a dog, she didn't bother bowing.  
  
"Welcome, all of you," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Sit where you find room. Mr. Robbins? Hudson? Perhaps the two of you and Gillie should be seated with us."  
  
"Thank you," Jeoffery replied. "Please call me Jeoffery." He bowed again. Gillie led him to the seat indicated by Professor Dumbledore. The seat was between Professor Dumbledore and Hudson. On Hudson's other side sat Professor McGonagall.  
  
Hudson felt deeply honored. Very few Gargoyles were allowed to sit at the High Table, even back in tenth century Scotland. "Yes, thank you. This is a grand honor," he stated as he sat down.   
  
None of the Pokemon headed for the Slytherin table at all. Brooklyn had already seated himself near Harry and his pals at the Gryffindor table. Thermal joined him, though she stood rather than sat. Tyde and Soda decided to dine with the Hufflepuffs. Deputy and Wind Song joined the Ravenclaw table, whose students jumped back from Deputy's claws and patted Windsong between the ears.  
  
As the diners finished their meal, Dumbledore stood up to make an anouncement. "We have some unique guests, as you all can see. They have come from an alternate dimension through the magical power of Avalon's mists, which sends them where they need to be. For the time being, they need to be at Hogwarts. The reasons have yet to be revealed even to the travelers. I would insist upon everyone treating our guests with utmost respect for the duration of their stay. This request applies to all of Hogwarts' residence, both living and living impaired." He shot a sharp glance at Peeves the poltergeist. "Also, you may request permission from the respective Headmaster or Headmistress of your house to visit the Gargoyles and their friends after dark. Punishments will vary depending on the individual and the circumstances. For instance, students will lose house points and most likely serve detention. Staff will temporarily lose privallages. For the non-living, they will be under confinement with no contact from anyone, living or non, for a period to be determined by the severity of the infraction. That is all." Dumbledore sat back down.   
  
The buzz of conversation returned. The tables with Pokemon were especially talkative.  
  
~~Wow! Are they always this strict?~~ Thermal asked. Brooklyn shrugged.  
  
"You can understand it?" Ron, seated opposite of them, inquired.  
  
"Thermal is a girl," Brooklyn replied defensively.   
  
"No offense meant," Ron assured him. "Just curious. 'Sides, I didn't know it's a she."  
  
"Apology accepted. An' yeah, I do understand her and the other Pokemon," the Gargoyle stated.  
  
"Lemme guess. Lord Oberon did it?" Hermione asked more than said.  
  
"Yeah. How'd you know?" Brooklyn wondered aloud.  
  
"Your blind friend Mr. Robbins mentioned Lord Oberon. Mr. Robbins said Lord Oberon enchanted him. From there, it was easy to figure out who enchanted you to understand other creatures," replied Hermione as though that should be obvious.  
  
Suddenly, everyone was standing up! "What's going on?" asked Brooklyn.  
  
"We have to go up to our dormitories. Harry, do we have a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, we do. I wish you guys could come," Harry replied and indicated Brooklyn and Thermal.  
  
"I'll be asleep. If the Pokemon get permission, I'd let them go," Brooklyn said with a shrug.  
  
~~How would I get permission?~~ Thermal asked.  
  
"Talk to Dumbledore," Harry suggested.  
  
Thermal, Brooklyn, Ron, and Hermione all jumped. Brooklyn was the first to comment on this. He exclaimed, "I've never known any human to automatically speak Pokemon or whatever you just spoke!"  
  
"I never do it on purpose," replied the young wizard-in-training. He looked a little embarrased.  
  
~~The weird part is that I understood him. It wasn't in a Pokemon language, though it strongly resembles when the Arbok and Ekans speak." Thermal cocked her head a little in thought.  
  
"Then what was it?" Brooklyn rubbed the bottom of his beak thoughtfully.  
  
"I've only heard Harry do that a couple of times. We call the language 'Parseltongue' and those that speak it 'Parselmouth.' I thought it only worked on snakes," Hermione said accusingly.  
  
"Appearently it works on Charizards as well. Hmm. Of course, Thermal had a point, too. A couple of Pokemon species resemble snakes: Arbok and Ekans. That could partially explain it." Brooklyn looked for his other Pokemon hopefully. With luck, he could see if "Parsletongue" worked with them also. Brooklyn muttered something under his breath about other reptiles as well. "Anyway," the red Gargoyle stated, "we should go talk to Dumbledore about getting the Pokemon a chance to see this 'Hogsmeade' place. By the way, is there a place in this castle that the Pokemon could get a quick check up?"  
  
"Yes, the infirmery. Madam Pomfrey is the nurse. She's really good at healing," Harry answered. He'd been in there often enough to know. Harry signaled Professor McGonagall.  
  
"What is it, Mr. Potter?" the teacher asked.  
  
"May we show Brooklyn to the infirmery?" Harry requested. In explanation he added, "Brooklyn wants his Pokemon friends to have a check up."  
  
Raising her eyebrow, Professor McGonagall replied, "As long as you don't dawdle along the way and be in the Gryffindor commons in half-an-hour."  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
~Later, in the infirmery (Ron, Harry, and Hermione were already back to the Gryffindor commons) ~  
  
Madam Pomfrey, the skiff travelers found out, was somewhat stout and wore the garb of an old-fashioned European nurse. "So," the school nurse drawled out, "what can I do for you visitors?"  
  
Brooklyn stepped back. "Uh, I want my friends to have a check up."  
  
~~What's wrong, Brooklyn?~~ Thermal queried, resting a paw on the Gargoyle's shoulder. She didn't think Brooklyn would normally step back from a human.  
  
"Just surprised, Thermal. Just surprised. Humans usually don't ask what they can do for a Gargoyle." Brooklyn shook his head in amazement.  
  
"You understand them? Well, I suppose the ancient phrase of 'you learn something new everyday' must be true. I have never cared for creatures like these before. I'd do a better job if I could understand them," Madame Pomfrey stated.  
  
"Can you put a translation spell on 'em?" Brooklyn asked, tapping his beak in thought. He didn't want to cast such a spell. Not very many people, Gargoyles or otherwise, had been intrusted with the knowledge of his magical abilities and heritage.   
  
"Of course," Madame Pomfrey replied. "I HAVE studied such things, you know." With that, she cast a spell on the Pokemon that would allow them to speak English until they left the wizarding world.  
  
"Cool," Soda commented after the spell was in place.  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
~A week later~  
  
Thermal and Brooklyn had Hermione work - with permission from McGonagall - on creating two crystals that would allow the Gargoyles to be awake during the day. McGonagall had to do an awful lot of paperwork for the Ministry of Magic (a.k.a. MOM) in order to let Hermione make the crystals. However, the strict professor had to agree that Hermione was the ONLY student to have enough of both intelligence and divergent thinking to create such crystals. All the professors would be too busy checking students' homework and coming up with the various lessons to be taught.  
  
The idea for the crystals came from two places. The first had been Brooklyn telling Madame Pomfrey about the four Gargoyles in Guatemaula that had pendants allowing them to be flesh during the day. The second source for the idea was Madame Pomfrey herself!  
  
Madame Pomfrey figured that if these "ancient Myan wizards" could do it, so could "modern day wizards of Great Brittain! Although having a vulnerable amulet to work the spell through is out of the question entirely!"  
  
Hermione, naturally, gained Gryffindor an extra 30 points upon completion of the two pendants.  
  
~Late afternoon/early evening, three days later~  
  
Malfoy was watching Hagrid put a pegasus into a makeshift stall. Little did Malfoy know, Brooklyn had Deputy keeping an eye out for trouble!   
  
Malfoy waited until Hagrid went inside his hut. Slinking forward, the student made his way to the pegasus stall. Peering over through a wooden wall, Malfoy counted three winged horses. He motioned to his redundantly present cronies Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"All right. Goyle, you stand on my left, and Crabbe will stand on yours," Malfoy instructed, pointing so the two less intelligent students would know where to stand. This somehow put Crabbe and Goyle in the perfect positions to wreck the stall while keeping Malfoy's robes clean and free of splinters. "Now, set 'em loose!" Malfoy demanded.  
  
The pegasi whinnied as they sensed danger. Deputy thought rapidly. As the two boys began to use brute force on the wall, the Sandslash used Poison Sting! Hearing the commotion, Hagrid strode over.  
  
The half-giant was shocked to see the three Slytherins. He asked, "What hap'n'd?"  
  
"That monster attacked us!" Malfoy complained weakly.  
  
"Is tha' true, Deputy?" Hagrid looked upset.  
  
Deputy stepped forth and replied, "Only because they were gonna break your stall." The Pokemon walked calmly away, pleased that his Poison Sting had only given scratches and failed to actually poison anybody.  
  
"I'm reportin' you ta Snape," Hagrid announced. "Been wonderin' who's been sabatogin' my lessons!" Hagrid walked two feet when Snape showed up.  
  
Snape's appearance made the boys grin. They didn't think his malice would fall on THEM. "Why is Deputy muttering about Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle attempting to ruin Hagrid's stable?" the potions master demanded with an eerie calm.  
  
"Because they were, Professor Snape. Caught 'em in th' act, Deputy did, sir. I came outta me hut 'cuz o' th' rucus they'd all made," Hagrid admitted.  
  
Snape crossed his arms and declared, "You had better be right, Hagrid. Gentlemen? Is all this true?"  
  
Malfoy instantly went into the "I'm innocent" act. He told Snape, "No, sir. Hagrid is - " and got interrupted.  
  
"SNAPE! You know as well as anyone tha' Pokemon tha' travel with Brooklyn have no reason ter LIE!" Hagrid fumed.  
  
Snape placed his sharp gaze on the professor of Care of Magical Creatures. "Indeed." Reaching into a pocket, the testy potions master pulled out a vile filled with liquid. "Malfoy, I can find out who's telling the truth by making them drink this."  
  
Draco Malfoy swallowed hard. A shot while later, Snape did something very rare. Because Malfoy had confessed, the Head of Slytherin House docked the Slytherins 165 points and gave those three students detention for a month!  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
~Two days later~  
  
Brooklyn, his Pokemon friends, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Hudson, and Hagrid were playing in the snow. In fact, they were seeing who could build the biggest snowgargoyle without using any magic except to do the wings and facial features (horns, hair, ears, etc). This was taking place in the Quidditch field. Thermal suddenly took flight. "What's wrong with Thermal?" Brooklyn asked the other Pokemon.  
  
"I don't believe it! No Charizard would act like that unless . . . But she couldn't be . . . Could she?" Deputy muttered, shaking his head.  
  
"Unless what, Deputy?" Ron asked.  
  
Hagrid caught on very rapidly. Hudson did, too. "Lad," the elder Gargoyle began, patting Brooklyn's shoulder.  
  
Hagrid scooped Brooklyn up and threw the red Gargoyle straight into the air! "Hermione, quick! Give Brooklyn somethin' ta glide on!" Hermione did as she was told. They did the same thing for Hudson.  
  
~Out of the students' and Hagrid's hearing range~  
  
"What was all that about?!" Brooklyn demanded of Hudson.  
  
"Lad, Thermal's a girl - "  
  
The younger Gargoyle interrupted his elder with, "I know Thermal's female!"  
  
Gliding closer, Hudson continued, "That seems quite fond of ye. Now, I know this'll be difficult fer ye tae believe, but I suspect this female is in need of - "  
  
"Oh no! Hudson, I can't!" Brooklyn all but stopped gliding.  
  
"Yuir parents did jus' fine, as I recall. You yuirself have stated that ye want a mate. Go fer it, lad! Oppertunity doesn't often knock twice, ye know," Hudson replied, hiding a smug smile as Brooklyn headed for Thermal.  
  
~Several hours later~  
  
Dumbledore had the Charizard and Gargoyle wed in a wizard-like ceremony. Dumbledore (fortunately, Brooklyn thought) allowed it to be an elopement at midnight! The only people there were Dumbledore, Hudson, Hagrid, McGonagall, Thermal, and Brooklyn.   
  
~Two weeks later, the lake at Hogwarts~  
  
"So we came to Hogwarts just so Deputy could stop some vandalism," Soda quipped as everyone got back in the skiff.  
  
"No, not just that . . ." Hudson replied with a glance at the new mates.   
  
After several brief farewells, the group's skiff floated back into the mists that Avalon so frequently used.  
  
Temporarily The End 


	3. Mirror, Mirror, at the Mall, Where Will

Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for characters/species not already owned by someone else. I like Gargoyles, Animorphs, and Pokemon. This crossover story line contains all three. Enjoy! ~Grimwood ~grimwood83@yahoo.com  
  
Oh, a couple of notes: * = telepathy/thought-speak " = regular speech/quote ~Commercial Break~ = generally, a shift in characters and/or location that lets you take a break for getting a snack or whatever and can be ignored ~~ = automatic translation of the Pokemon spoken language # = translated Yeerk speech {} = a translation of anything else that needs translating. If you need to see what an Andalite looks like, go to http://www.scholastic.com/animorphs and click on the link that goes directly to the books. It shows Ax on some of the book covers, his brother on the cover to Andalite Chronicles, an Andalite female on Hork-Bajir Chronicles, and Visser Three/One, who has an Andalite host body, on Visser. IF a person wishes to "borrow" a character that I have invented, they must ASK FIRST! I will then consider letting them use it.  
  
Brooklyn's Tour  
  
Mirror, Mirror, at the Mall, Where will you Send them all?  
  
~Marvel Universe, pocket Universe of X-men: Evolution~  
  
The various teenage mutants of Bayville High plus Amanda, Risty, and Forge were at the mall. Quick Silver, Toad, and Boom Boom were in the arcade. The others were in the food court. Across from the food court was a new antique shop. "That mirror is strange," Night Crawler stated.   
  
The mirror happened to be on a special display. It had a paper that read, "This mirror is said to have belonged to Queen Titania of Avalon. Although it is obviously an antique, the truth to it being Titania's is not easily proved. Price: $100,000.00."  
  
"That mirror is way too expensive, man," Spike commented.  
  
"Chya," Rogue retorted in her usual fashion.  
  
"So? Can you imagine having something like it in your room?" Risty shot back enthusiastically.  
  
Lance, Kitty, Amanda, and Kurt walked over to the display for a closer look. Blob came up behind them. "Heh, I'll bet if I made you break it, you'd have to buy it," the heavyweight mutant stated, shoving Kitty into the mirror!  
  
"Whoa!" Shadowcat shouted. She began to fall, so Kitty grabbed Kurt's shirt. The momentum wasn't even slowed. Kurt yanked on Amanda, who had to grasp at Lance. They still didn't stop falling, and the four of them rather literally fell into the mirror as Shadowcat tried to phase them through it.  
  
Forge glanced up at the commotion just in time to notice all this. He also saw that none of the others were coming out the other side of the mirror. Before Lance finished falling, Forge jumped in shouting, "Wait for me!"  
  
(If this was the actual series, the music from X-Men: Evolution would meld with that of Gargoyles)  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
~Gargoyle Universe, Eyrie Building, arboretum~  
  
The mists cleared. As they did, the skiff of Avalon appeared. "Jalapeno! Their back!" Broadway exclaimed.  
  
"We are?" Brooklyn asked.  
  
"Aye, lad! We be home!" Hudson exclaimed. His dignity kept him from leaping directly out of the skiff.  
  
~~That was it? One adventure?~~ Soda wondered aloud, looking at Brooklyn accusingly.  
  
Goliath walked over. "Never underestimate the will of Avalon. I had thought our quest had ended, yet Avalon needed us to protect the Xanatoses," the clan leader stated.  
  
Suddenly, Puck, Alex, Xanatos, and Fox appeared with Titania's mirror, which had recently been repaired. Puck, in his peculiar manner, inquired, "Anyone wanna see how well we repaired Titania's mirror?"  
  
Abruptly, five teenagers fell through the mirror. Marco, who had been in the room the whole time, wondered aloud, "What dimension did you come from?"  
  
Kurt's holo-watch chose that minute to glitch. "Uh-oh! Vwhere are vwe?!" he asked in his thick German accent.  
  
"You are in Manhattan. More specifically, you are in the Eyrie Building," Goliath clarified.  
  
"No vway! Vwe can't be in Manhattan if vwe're in the building you say vwe are. Can vwe, Kitty?" Kurt asked.   
  
Forge was grinning from ear to ear. He replied boldly, "Sure we can. Remember that dimensional stuff we learned about your teleportation, Kurt? And how this guy," the mutant pointed to Marco, "said 'what dimension'? We must've traveled through a transdimensional vortex when -"  
  
Lance, Kitty, Kurt, and Amanda stared at Forge in Bafflement. Amanda and Kurt exchanged glances, looked at what they saw to be two red monsters, and then looked back at Forge. Shadowcat and Avalanche merely continued to stare at the "techno- geek," who had broken off abruptly to further study his surroundings when he noticed that the discussion made Kurt look ill.  
  
Marco calmly walked up to the newcomers, considering morphing to polar bear to see the reactions. He didn't. Instead, the Animorph said, "Transdimensional teleportation? I thought only hybrids like Callahan could pull those off. Name's Marco. Going counter clockwise and starting with the business man are: David Xanatos, his wife Fox, their son Alex, several Pokemon, a few Gargoyles, another few Pokemon, another Gargoyle or so, and you guys. Oh, and the pointy-eared, floating dude is the infamous Faerie trixter Puck and he's teaching Alex magic." Marco thought to himself that this sort of adventure was far better than what happened in the stories of Alice and her trip to Wonderland.  
  
Kurt blinked in surprise. "I am Kurt Wagner, sometimes called Night Crawler. Wolverine calls me 'Elf' or 'Blue Elf.'"  
  
Amanda introduced herself and the remaining mutants. Then she stated, "By the way, you sort of lost me when you said 'Gargoyles' and 'Pokemon.'" More thorough introductions ensued.  
  
Completing the introductions had soothed everyone's feelings quite a bit. ~~But these four can't understand us yet,~~ Charger the Ponyta stated. The Pokemon liked staying in the arboretum for the most part, so most of the Pokemon caught and befriended by the Gargoyles and Animorphs were there when not with their trainer or in the Pokeworld.  
  
"You're right, and that's a problem that MUST be dealt with," Xanatos countered before any of the mirror's travelers could get a translation. "Puck? Alex? Could you get us to Oberon's Gate, please? Wait, on second thought, place us in Dreesh's classroom. Her classes will be ending any minute now. Hmm. Better just send Brooklyn, Hudson, Thermal, and our guests so Dreesh doesn't get overwhelmed." Marco snapped his fingers in disappointment.  
  
Brooklyn smacked his forehead. Looking at Mr. Xanatos, the Gargoyle briefed those that were within earshot of his elopement. He concluded, "I guess it WAS rather a brash thing to do, Goliath, but . . . Well, we . . ."  
  
"It is all right, Brooklyn," the Eyrie's clan leader reassured his second in command. "Just keep well in mind the vows you made, and I shall be pleased." Goliath clapped Brooklyn's sagging shoulder and left. Jeoffery and Gillie, wagging her tail, followed.  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
~Dreesh's "Classroom" ~  
  
Ax's mother was debating with his cousin about allowing Gargoyles and Pokemon, whom the elder Andalite female considered "inferior species," to be participants in the class on the morphing technology. *Andreecia-Ellanora-Isthyria! It's demeaning enough to have HUMANS taught about our technology. The Gargoyles and Pokemon are inferior species! How you can possibly think -* Ax's mother continued debating with and/or scolding Dreesh when the growl of two Gargoyles and Thermal interrupted her.   
  
Ax, who had walked in after the Gargoyles, humans, and Pokemon, stated, *Mother, you should watch your open thoughtspeech more carefully. That, or when you are having a debate with Andreecia, keep your eye stalks moving.* His mother delicately yet angrily left the room, Ax following closely behind to defend his friends in the ongoing debate using private thought-speech.  
  
Dreesh, meanwhile, was introduced to the mutants, Amanda, and Thermal. The female Andalite found the whole thing of falling through a mirror in that way rather interesting. *And the mirror did not break?*  
  
"No, not that I could tell," Forge replied. "It didn't tip over, so I guess Kitty's timing for phasing was the key."  
  
"And I don't think it would work for the return trip anyway," Kitty added, seeing the question in everybody's eyes. "I mean, like, we didn't know we'd fall into a different dimension in the first place, ya know? So, it'd be like, you know, not easy to say if it would work properly on the way home, right?"  
  
"That's a good point, Kitty," Lance stated. Then another Gargoyle entered: a small, green, web-winged Gargoyle to be exact.  
  
"Brooklyn! Hudson! What're you doing in Dreesh's classroom? Aren't Avalon adventures s'posed to take longer than that? And who're these humans?" Brooklyn chuckled at his rookery brother and introduced everyone again. "Oh, okay. But why're you home so soon?"  
  
Before a conventional answer could be given, Hudson pulled the pendant from around his neck and gave it to Lexington. "Lad, I think ye'll be needing this more than I. Fun though it was, I prefer sleeping during the day to running around."  
  
"HUH?!" came a chorus of inquires.  
  
Kurt asked, "Vwhat d'you mean?"  
  
*Gargoyles sleep during the day as solid stone statues,* Andreecia informed the mutants. To Hudson she asked, *But what is the use of the pendants, and why would Lexington get more use out of yours?*   
  
Brooklyn summarized with, "Our first adventure took us to a school of sorts for people with magical talents. One of the students made a pendant for me and one for Hudson. The pendants are to keep us from turning to stone each dawn. It's kinda fun. Different, but fun. Of course, like the Guatemalan Gargoyles, without the pendant on or about us, we'll still turn to stone. Unlike their pendants, ours don't rely on other talismans to operate." Brooklyn looked at Hudson with the expression "your loss for not keeping it" across his beaked face.  
  
Kitty and Amanda were distracted from most of the summary by what they thought was an oddly glowing, blue box-shaped paper weight. "Why's that paper weight glowing?" Shadowcat asked, pointing to the box.  
  
Without getting a reply from anyone about the blue box, a different voice said, "C'mon, Malibu! I know he's around here somewhere. They just got back today, and Xanatos told 'em to go to Dreesh's classroom." Coming through the door on the last few words were Marco and yet another Gargoyle. This Gargoyle had Brooklyn's build but different coloring. "We'll also still have ta track down Jake, Tobias, and Rachel."  
  
"Why track down so many people, Marco?" Hudson asked, fists on his hips.  
  
Marco replied, "Need 'em all to prove to the visiting Andalite council that cloning Gargoyles, no matter the method, follows the Gargoyle genetic rule that no two Gargoyles ever look exactly alike. Goliath agreed to have a truce with Thailog, and your leader's also agreed to let Tobias morph him. Rachel was given permission to morph Delilah, and boy are those morphs strange to stare at. Picture Goliath colored like a red-tail hawk and with a mutated hawk's head for Tobias's morph. Give Delilah's wings Demona's wing color and have Delilah's hide turn brown. Add green hair and Hork-Bajir blades in all the appropriate places, and you've got Rachel's Gargmorph."  
  
"WHAT?!" Hudson and Brooklyn exclaimed, wings springing open in shock.  
  
Lexington flinched because Hudson's hand had also gone for his sword! Lex quickly recovered and stated, "Goliath doesn't want Gargoyles both being hunted by Quarry Men AND thought to be inferior to Andalites. He said, 'Humans may not have always liked Gargoyles. They have, however, been able to accept our intellect.' Then he had Tobias acquire his DNA. Rachel was in a different room, talking to Delilah and acquiring her DNA."  
  
"Wow! I had no idea Goliath would do that. He was weirded out enough with Jake morphing ME!" exclaimed the red Gargoyle with a touch of pride.  
  
~~Who's Jake?~~ Thermal asked her mate. ~~What's a clone? What's a morph?~~ She looked at him in the eyes with her curiosity showing quite clearly in her own.  
  
Brooklyn patted the Charizard's shoulder and explained with help from Lexington and Dreesh.  
  
Forge raised his hand and said, "Question: What," he put his hand down, "did Thermal even say?" Amanda absent-mindedly placed her hand on the glowing "paper weight" as she waited for a reply to Forge's question.  
  
She jumped and shouted, "YOW!"  
  
Everyone turned to face her. Marco grinned mischievously. He stated, "Hello wierdness, goodbye normal life! Dreesh? D'ya have one more open spot in your class for Amanda? Oh, and congrats on the new stats."  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
~One week later~  
  
"Not bad, Amanda. I'm glad Delilah, Angela, and I were able to help," said one of Angela's rookery sisters. She was visiting Angela, and the Gargess had gotten to Manhattan by Titania offering a free trip to Manhattan for any of Avalon's clan wishing to go.  
  
"I'm glad Thermal wasn't watching! She's nice, but I get intimated by her," Amanda stated after demorphing for the tenth time that day. She had been experimenting with what Dreesh and Ax called the "Escafyl maneuver." The Gargoyles' DNA Amanda had acquired came from Goliath, Broadway, E-5's host, Angela, one of Angela's rookery sisters - the one visiting, obviously, and the hybrid clone of Demona and Elisa called Delilah.  
  
"I'm glad Goliath and I helped, too," Broadway added, one arm wrapped around Angela's shoulder. "Besides, I'm sure you'll get the best Gargoyle form you could possibly want if you practice enough."  
  
"Yeah, but that last one was a MALE!" Amanda exclaimed with disgust. Everyone was laughing at the way she had said that and not at the actual words.  
  
Prior to this incident, the mutants and Amanda had crossed through Oberon's Gate to gain the ability to understand Pokemon. Oberon also had adjusted his spell so that it now added the benefit of being able to understand any creature that didn't already speak either a human language or telepathically. Now, Amanda, the mutants, and various Pokemon trainers could understand a lot more creatures, from a flea to a Gyarados.  
  
Amanda was trying to morph a Gargoyle form she liked, but so far it wasn't working. Counting her most recent attempt, twice she had morphed a male Gargoyle. Dreesh walked up to Amanda and said, *Do not worry. Even Andalites struggle in learning the Escafyl maneuver.*  
  
E-5 spoke up calmly, "You could have it be even worse. You could end up being a Gargbeast rather than a bipedal, winged Gargoyle."  
  
"Yeah, and still be male," Brooklyn added. Everyone laughed again, including E-5 and Amanda.  
  
Ax stepped forward. *I use the Escafyl maneuver every time that I morph a human. Take my advice and do not give up.* Taking a deep breath, Amanda tried once more to get the desired effect. This time, she managed to stay female. Her wings were styled like Angela's, Delilah's, and Demona's. Her coloring was similar to Broadway's. Amanda's hair remained raven black. Surprisingly, her ears were finned like the ears of Broadway and Angela's rookery sister. Amanda had medium length horns that resembled Goliath's larger ones. She also had the knee and elbow spurs, plus a spade at the end of her tail - the spade coming from Angela's rookery sister.  
  
Looking into the full-length mirror in front of her, Amanda decided she liked this combination. "Cool!" exclaimed Kurt.  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
~Following evening/night, Central Park, in front of the assembled Andalite Council~  
  
A great semicircle of sleeping Gargoyles was arranged in front of the Andalite Council. Jake in Gargmorph and Malibu were to either side of Brooklyn, who seemed to be the at the center of the semicircular line. Amanda in Gargmorph was just beyond Jake with Goliath on her other side. Tobias in Gargmorph was between Malibu and Rachel in Gargmorph. The remaining Gargoyles in the semicircle were the other members of the Manhattan and Clone clans plus Angela's visiting rookery sister. One human stood at the far left end of the semicircle: Dominique Destine. Of course, she was standing just far enough away that when the sun finished setting, the shards of stone skin would not hit her.  
  
The council itself was on a platform that raised a mere ten inches from the ground. There was a total of six individuals on the council. Each council member had their main eyes facing the cluster of Gargoyles while their eye stalks continued to swivel.  
  
Several humans gathered around to see what was going on. Unfortunately, some of those humans were Quarry Men spies. They did not, however, know how many humans were Gargmorph or Andalites in human morph. They didn't even know that some Gargoyles possessed the ability TO morph! (Heh, heh, remember? Some of them have acquired Pokemon DNA.)  
  
Ax in human morph approached the council. He demorphed and began, *Greetings Andalite Council Delegates. We,* Ax indicated the Gargoyles and humans behind him with one hand, *appreciate your ability to come to Earth to see the Gargoyles and those that have morphed them.  
  
*We have three humans and my brother Elfangor's son in what has been dubbed "Gargmorphs." For those who do not understand the meaning of a Gargmorph, it is simply a Gargoyle morph.* The sun finished setting. *Honored Council Delegates, the Gargoyles will awake shortly.* Striations began to show on the various Gargoyles, and E-5 was struggling to control the pain sensors as the magical metamorphosis of human turning Gargoyle also began. *As the humans would say,* he continued after all the Gargoyles were awake and E-5 had finished shape-shifting, *I now turn the time to Prince Jake.* Ax returned to the depths of the audience, where a section had suddenly been marked off for Andalites. (Andalite interest had sprung up at the mention of Elfangor.)  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
~Several hours, demorphs, remorphs, and in some cases first morph of the night later~  
  
Jake had done his part to his best ability. They all had. The Andalite Council was privately thought-speaking about what to make of all this to one another. Finally, they Andalites made a decision.  
  
*The Andalite Council has made its verdict. The two species Homo sapien and Gargoyle are hereby no longer to be considered inferior as a whole. Their two species will be allowed to learn what we Andalites know. This does not break or bend Seerow's Law, for there will be screening tests done to make sure each individual going into the study of Andalite technology is trustworthy. Our decision is final!* the spokes-Andalite declared. *Further,* he continued as the crowd quieted, *the species Gargoyle is placed under the Intergalactic Endangered Species List. Should we gain proof of anyone killing a Gargoyle without a good reason, they shall be arrested and properly sentenced.*  
  
Quarry Men spies vacated the area rapidly while members of the P.I.T. Crew (People for Interspecies Tolerance) and many others cheered loudly.  
  
Abruptly, Callahan the Canis flamus appeared on the Andalites' platform! It was difficult to say whether the audience or Andalite Council was more surprised. ~~I've great news!~~ Callahan called out to anyone that could understand her, tail wagging. Those that could understand her looked puzzled, doubly so for those that had never even met her.   
  
"What is it, Callahan?" Brooklyn asked while the crowd was still in a stunned silence.  
  
~~I've jumped through the barrier of this dimension and the one called "Marvel Universe!"~~ The fiery hybrid leaped off the stage. She explained that after discussing matters with a spokesperson of Avalon, the skiffs would be able to take the teenagers back to the Marvel Universe along with anyone else aboard the skiff!  
  
"You mean vwe can go home?" Night Crawler wanted clarified.  
  
"Goliath, permission for Thermal, Dreesh, Lex, an' I to go with 'em? If I let Professor Oak care for my other Pokemon friends in the meantime? Or better yet, Rachel and Macbeth?" Brooklyn inquired.   
  
Goliath looked at them all and inquired, "And what do your friends say?"  
  
Soda had the Pokemon (Brooklyn's and Lexington's) go into a huddle. After a short discussion, Wind Song stated, ~~If its all right with the gym leaders, we'll stay there. Otherwise, put us with Oak. We simply prefer Rach and Macbeth and Tobias.~~  
  
Soon, matters were discussed with Rachel, Tobias, and Macbeth. Save for Thermal, the Pokemon were "okay"ed to stay at the gym. The mutants, a demorphed Amanda, two Gargoyles, an Andalite, and a Charizard loaded themselves onto a skiff. As they began to sail off, Mew and Mewtwo reminded Callahan that Dr. Sevarius had found his own way to transdimensionally travel.  
  
The skiff vanished into mists just when Mewtwo told Callahan, *Keep an eye on any dimension you visit. The other Hybrids are being warned. Dr. Sevarius is NOT going to get away with any plans he may be devising!*  
  
Temporarily The End . . . Unless you'd rather it be marked "To be continued." 


End file.
